hytalefandomcom-20200223-history
Technical Information
This page contains technical information about Hytale, such as game engine and gameplay capabilities. Engine information Engine According to the Hytale FAQThe Hytale FAQ, the game runs on a proprietary, custom-built engine, as no other publicly available engine could fit their specific needs. Furthermore, by using a fully custom-made engine specifically designed for Hytale, there will be infinitely more room for customization and scalability as time goes on. Some examples of added features over time are the fogHytale's Video on its official channel (Fog) and real time shadowsReal time shadows (Hytale Graphics Update Blog post) (Client only). Client Written in C#, and without the shared code that the server has, provides additional performance benefits, and a secure and reliable experience, guard against cheating, and provide modders and content creators with a shared foundation to work from.An overview of Hytale's server technology The client will automatically download all the content needed in order to play - models, animations, sounds, and everything else from the servers it's connecting to. The client will have server capabilities, that in practical terms is that you can join your friends’ worlds through your friends list as long as you’re both connected to the internet without ever having to set up port forwarding - regardless of your router’s settings. Server You will be able to create your own servers, in PC, Mac and LinuxMusic track preview, looking back at the announcement, and a FAQ update! . When a client connects to a server, using UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) protocols to handle port forwarding automatically when possible or in its defect, attempting NAT punchthrough, a handshake process occurs in which all the required files, data, sounds, models, animations, and so on are downloaded by the client, automatically downloading the required mods on entering. The server code will be of public access to facilitating the modding of the server, written in Java language. You will be able to customize everything, from mechanics to UI. Modular enemies The enemies on Hytale are modularCharacters in Hytale are modular, and Hytale Model Maker lets you quickly preview how a model or animation might look with different attachments applied., it is unknown if the engine supports the modular enemies or only the Hytale Model Maker and it exports the modular variation of a basic enemy as one new to the engine. In case of the engine recognizes modular enemies could be a big RAM optimization for enemies like Skeletons and Zombies. Gameplay capabilities Language Support At the moment they stated "multiple" during the beta. Build Height Hytale affirmed that will be higher than 256 blocks. From the trailer footage is expected to be in a range from 500 to 1000 blocks at least.Hytale's Facebook Confirmation. Ambient sounds On several videos from this devblog you can appreciate the ambient sounds of the swamp biome (Mostly on the Fen Stalker ones). Meaning that is possible that the game has support for ambient sounds for specific biomes or zones. Category:Developers Category:Content Tools Category:Hytale